


Felicity's Date

by IsabellaJack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a date and doesn't tell Oliver about it. Only Diggle knows. Yet, Oliver crashes her date and things ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Felicity was on her third date with the same guy.

He was a nice guy and she met him at a coffee shop. She decided to go back and actually have a social life. A personal life.

They were meeting that night for dinner at one of her favorite diners. She didn’t want anything fancy or over the top. A simple, cozy place where she can feel like herself.

She had told Diggle earlier that day that she was going to take the night off. And she told him to pass that news on to Oliver.

All she got from Diggle was a raised brow and she had to tell him why, but begged him not to disclose her reason to Oliver. The last thing she wanted was to face Oliver. And Diggle, bless his heart, didn’t ask her why she had to keep it from Oliver. He just nodded and wished her a successful date.

Ever since Oliver’s ‘declaration’, she felt more awkward around him. He was still the same Oliver and she was still the same Felicity and they were still the same around each other. However, every time she saw him, her heart would clench painfully and his words would ring back in her ears.

"He took the wrong woman."

"I love you."

She had to remind herself that it was just an act. But her mind would betray her and remind her of his eyes at that precise moment. He was looking at her with sincerity, openness, and love. So much love.

So, she couldn’t tell him that she was dating. She didn’t have it in her. It felt weird and she didn’t have the courage to analyze her feelings why. Plus, it wasn’t his business. She wouldn’t say anything unless he asked her about it. Otherwise, she’d keep it to herself.

That’s why her heart almost stopped when she saw Oliver and Diggle enter the diner. He had that rigid look. Determination was in his eyes when he spotted her.

She was too shocked to hear what her date was saying as she watched Oliver striding toward their booth.

"Felicity. What are you doing here?" Oliver asked with a fake smile.

As if he coincidentally found her here! Diggle was standing behind him, trying to avoid her eyes. He had told him, and now she had to face him. Traitor.

Felicity tried her best to remain composed. “Oh, hi Oliver. I could ask you the same question.”

He looked at her and shrugged. He actually had the nerve to shrug, she thought.

"Oh, I just thought Diggle and I could grab dinner here and then there you are…small world."

She looked at Diggle, who cleared his throat. Through gritted teeth, she said, “Yeah, small world.”

"So, who’s this?" he asked.

When Felicity was about to introduce them, he took the liberty to extend his hand. “Oliver Queen. Felicity’s boss.”

Her date stood up and she saw recognition in his eyes. “Oh, hi. David Johnson. You’re the—”

"Yes," Oliver didn’t let him finish. He was probably sick of that question.

David smiled and looked at Felicity, who was still fuming in her seat. “Yeah, Felicity told me she works at QC.”

"One of our best."

"Um Felicity, would you mind?" It was Diggle’s turn to speak.

"You’re kidding, right? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kinda busy here having a date with David."

She saw Oliver’s hands turn into fists and couldn’t decipher his facial expression. It was blank.

"Felicity. It’s about that thing, you know…" Diggle trailed off and her eyes widened. They were probably here for ‘Arrow work’ emergency.

"Oh, okay. Yeah."

She got up and excused herself, telling David she’d be right back. Diggle touched her elbow and walked her far away from the booth. They reached the door and then he stopped.

She hissed, “I can’t believe you told him Diggle!”

The big guy put his hands up. “Hey, we’re talking about Oliver here.”

"You could’ve told him I was sick or something."

"He would’ve stopped by your place to check on you and then come back to threaten me until I told him the truth."

She sighed and looked back. Oliver had the nerve to sit in her place and chat with David. Fear took a hold of her. Oliver had that ‘Arrow’ face. What was he talking about? What could he be saying to the poor guy?

Diggle touched her shoulder. “I tried to reason with him, but he insisted on paying a visit. To check on you. He cares about you, you know that.”

Her heart swelled. She cared about him too. It was more than caring really. She was head over heels in love with the guy.

She sighed. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about? Because let’s face it. Oliver is starting to weird me out.”

"Oh, nothing."

"What? Weren’t you gonna talk about an Arrow mission or emergency?"

"No."

Then everything was clear. The pieces fell together. She turned around and quickly headed toward the booth. It was a set-up and God knows what Oliver had had in mind.

As she neared their place, she saw Oliver stand up and shake David’s hand.

"It was nice meeting you," he said. Then turned to her. He was still wearing that fake smile, but his eyes showed something else entirely. She couldn’t begin to explain it.

"You too Felicity. Enjoy your night."

"Uh…" For the first time ever, words escaped her.

She couldn’t say anything. She looked at him as he motioned for Diggle and both of them left. When she turned to her date, he had that far away look and she swore that he almost looked pale.

Her date, David, never called her back.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until five days later that Felicity decided to confront Oliver.

Her good date, David, never called her back after Oliver and Diggle crashed their date. At first, she thought he was busy or something. So, she kept texting him and calling him from time to time. But to no avail. After five days, he replied with a text, telling her that he felt it won’t work out between them.

Her suspicions were confirmed and she headed to the Foundry in a rage. She literally stomped her way down.

"OLIVER!" She yelled.

When she reached them, she saw Diggle cleaning up his weapon and the sound of the clanking bar of the salmon ladder told her Oliver’s whereabouts.

"OLIVER!"

”Uh oh. He’s in trouble, isn’t he?” Diggle put his gun away and walked toward her.

"Damn right!" she stomped to the shirtless Oliver grunting and making his way up the ladder. At any other time, she would’ve just stared at him. This time she only wanted to yank him down and shake him.

She stood under him while he kept going up and up. She craned her neck and yelled one more time, “OLIVER.”

He hung there, and looked down at her. “Felicity?”

She folded her hands on her chest and tapped her foot. “We need to talk.”

In a split second, he dropped down as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She stepped back as he stretched his arms. He looked out of breath but Felicity didn’t give him time.

"What the hell did you do?"

He furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

"Don’t play me for a fool. You said something to David to make him run for the hills."

The last thing she expected him to do was smile. Genuinely smile. There was even a spark in his eyes. It made her stomp toward him, getting closer to him against her own comfort.

She stressed her words. “What did you tell him?”

He grabbed a towel and started wiping his sweat off. “I didn’t say anything. What makes you say that?”

"Um…let’s see. We liked each other a lot and it was our third date. It was going great until you and you,” she pointed at Diggle, “showed up that night.”

Oliver turned away from her as if she was telling them a boring story. Felicity couldn’t believe him, so she stepped up and yanked him back toward her by his arm. He turned, eying his arm grabbed by her small hand. She let go as if burned, and stressed. “I came here tonight so that you could give me answers, so you better not turn away from me.”

Diggle spoke, “I think this is my cue to go.”

"Good," she snapped at him.

Diggle raised his hands in surrender and left. She looked back at Oliver and tilted her head, waiting.

"Felicity. If you’re implying that I threatened him, you’re wrong."

"Oliver," she held her temples. "I’d like to think that I’m a catch and he didn’t just cut me off for no reason. It wasn’t until that night you spoke to him. So, please. Spill it out."

He sighed and put the towel away. “I just told him that if he hurt you, he’d have to answer to me.”

Then he went on to grab his grey t-shirt. Felicity didn’t buy it, so she grabbed the shirt from him when he was going to put it on. “NO!”

She held it away from him and he looked at her with a raised brow and a twinkle in his eyes. She blushed at the realization at what her action might have implied. She didn’t want him shirtless for the conversation. She didn’t. She just wanted to bug him. Nonetheless, she kept the shirt in her hands. It’s so soft, she thought.

"What do you want from me Felicity?"

"I want you to tell me exactly what you said to him. Word for word."

Oliver looked at her for few seconds, holding her gaze. Then he took one step toward her. “All right.”

Felicity braced herself as he took another step. She literally gulped, but maintained her stance. Her rage was still at hand.

He spoke in a soft, yet determined voice. “I told him that if he’s gonna keep seeing you, there would be someone watching him. Someone watching every step of his, whether around you or not. And if he hurts you in any way, I’ll send that someone to hurt him. To make sure that his life would be a living hell.”

Felicity didn’t realize that she was holding her breath. “So you threatened him? Just like I expected.”

"If you want my opinion, I’d say you dodged a bullet there. If he was really interested, he would’ve stuck with you. He’s not brave enough to handle a threat."

She couldn’t believe him. How could he do that to her?

Felicity hung her head, and just kept playing with his shirt in her hands. Trying really hard not to rip it apart.

She shook her head and looked up. “You had no right Oliver. You had no right to do that. How dare you?”

This time his face hardened and his eyes started showing a brewing anger. “I have every right to do so. You’re my friend Felicity. It’s my job to protect you.”

Felicity walked up closer to him, tears forming in her eyes. “A friend won’t go around threatening my dates. A friend would support me and my decisions. A friend would make an effort to…to…urgh!”

She turned around and breathed deeply. He was getting on her nerves. He was acting like a jealous—no she won’t finish that thought because Oliver made sure he had no feelings for her. Or did he? She thought.

Seconds later, she decided to find out. It can’t go on like this.

Felicity turned around. “Is there something you want to tell me Oliver?”

He looked surprised at her question, but never missed the underlying message. “What do you mean?”

Felicity kept eye-contact with him, and walked back slowly toward him. With a soft, yet pained voice, she asked again, “Is there something you want to tell me?”

She hoped he’d just be truthful and tell her why he did what he did. She wanted him to scream it even. As she looked at him, for the first time ever, Oliver broke eye-contact and shied away. She gave him ten more seconds, before throwing his shirt at his chest. It fell to the floor.

She didn’t look back and walked away from him, wiping away the tear that fell down her cheek. As she ascended the stairs, she heard the aggressive clank of the bar of the salmon ladder.

That night, Felicity sat on her comfy couch, wearing her pajamas and drinking a glass of red wine. She was staring at her TV, which was off. She didn’t want any sort of entertainment. Her life with Oliver was entertaining enough. She was replaying her confrontation with him in her mind on repeat, trying to decipher everything from his eyes, to his hands, and to his words.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

She practically dragged herself to open the door. She didn’t bother with the peephole, and she froze when she found Oliver standing on the other side.

“Oliver, what—”

“I saw red,” he said in a strained voice.

Felicity gulped. “What?”

“I saw red.” He took a deep breath. He looked very conflicted. “As soon as Diggle told me you were on a date, I just…I couldn’t help but feel upset. Bothered. And then when I found out it was your third date, with the same guy, I snapped.”

He ran his hand through his hair. Felicity held her breath. She couldn’t believe what he was actually saying. She decided to stay silent until she made sure where he was going with that.

Oliver fidgeted in his place and stared at his shoes. “I figured that he was gonna kiss you and touch you…if he hadn’t already. And I found myself not okay with that.”

He laughed nervously but then looked up. “I couldn’t let it happen. So, I tracked you down and made sure I scared him away.”

He smiled sadly at her and she felt her heart beating loudly to the point where she feared it might burst out of her chest. She couldn’t speak, so he continued. “It’s my fault really, but I thought you felt it. You felt it that night. At the mansion. I just hid behind the act itself, letting you believe that it was just a bait for Slade, which it was really, but—”

“Shut up, Oliver.”

And she smiled at the realization that her rambling rubbed off on him. He looked surprised and she said softly, “You had me at red.” And she blushed at how cheesy that sounded.

He rewarded her with a wide smile and she flung at him, kissing him with all the pent up passion and frustration. He didn’t fail to show his eagerness as he devoured her, locking his arms around her.

As she kissed him, Felicity made a mental note to thank David later for bringing them together, even though he didn’t intend to.


End file.
